Ours
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot. Severus and Hermione talk about their future.


A/N: Just a little fluffy ficlet i've had running through my head. Severus is rather OOC, but that's why its fanfic. It has a bit of a rocky ending, mostly because things sounded so much better in my head three days ago. Lol. Crazy summer, but i'm doing my best on another chapter for Dreaming Through The Storm. I'm trying to make this one longer, so it may take a few days. Anyway, please comment and enjoy.. or you can completely hate it. Which ever option is easiest for you, i'm not picky.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione Jane Granger was curled up in an extremely large, comfortable looking bed. With black silk sheets, fluffy pillows, and the top canopy charmed like the Great Hall to look like the night sky, she could stay there forever and have no issue with it. What really made this particular bed special to her was the man sitting on the side of it to the right. He was considerably tall, around 6'3", though you couldnt' tell with his current position, and had shoulder length black hair. The man's skin was extremely pale, and in the dim light you could make out quite a large number of scars. They were all in various stages of healing, and were different shapes and sizes. You could stare at the poor man's skin for hours, and never make head or tail of the pattern of scars.

Currently, the man was wearing a pair of green silk pajama bottoms and was carefully positioning his wand underneath his pillow, attempting to have it set at just the right angle so if something were to happen, he could easily grab it and run.

Giving a wave of his hand, Severus Snape pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and crawled underneath. Turning on his side, he moved behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him and alligning his body perfectly with hers. Placing a kiss on top of her curly hair, he settled down for the night.

It was her sixth year, and Hermione had been in love with her Potions Professor for quite some time. Neither one of them could tell you the exact moment they got together, but you could easily see how much they cared for one another. Hermione loved him despite his snarky demeanor, sharp tongue, and death eater past. Severus thought she was perfect with her vast intellect and wild hair. He had never actually come out and said those three little words, but Hermione knew that he loved. She didn't want to push him and knew that he would tell her when he was ready. They'd spend every night on the weekends together. Sex between the two was incredible, but not a necessity. Some nights they'd stay up talking, content with just being with one another. She would cook dinner or he'd read to her. SImple things that everyday couples do but take for granted.

The two lovers knew that their days with each other were numbered. Upon her return to the school in September, Severus had told her of the job Albus had given him. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't bear to keep it from her. He couldn't live with himself knowing that she hated him. So he had told her. And after some yelling, crying, and a few calming draughts, she understood. She accepted what he had to do and she was there for him every step of the way.

Severus looked down at his love, more at peace holding her than he had ever felt in his life. Seeing her outline in the faint glow from the stars overhead, he wondered what was on her mind.

"Darling?" His deep voice seemed out of place in the silence of the night, but not unwanted.

"Yeah Sev?" He loved it when she called him that.

"Do you remember when you told that ever since you were little, you would think of stories or fantasies in your head to get you to fall asleep? That they were always happy thoughts. And that up until we got together, you would think about me."

"Of course. Why are you bringing this up now?" She let out a small yawn, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I"m sorry love, I don't mean to keep you awake. Its just something that's been on my mind for awhile. Now that you're here, in my arms, what do you think about?"

Hermione turned around to look at him, not really expecting the question, but answering quickly nonetheless.

"I still think about you. And about me. And the future..." She was abruptly cut off.

"Our."

"...What?"

"_Our_ future. Not _the_."

She looked at him, a strange combination of hope, confusion, and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Sev?"

"Hermione, I know that we havn't really talked about it all that much, but I want it to be _our_ future. When people have a party, I want it to be understood that we'll be attending together. I don't want _you_ and _me_, Hermione. I want _us_. I want _we_. I want everything to be _ours_." By this time Hermione's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, trying her best not to kill the moment.

"I love you Hermione, and I never want to be apart from you, even if its only in the way people refer to us." Severus let out another chuckle and pulled his arms tighter around Hermione, letting her nuzzle into his shoulder and feeling her tears start to fall.

"You've given me a future to look forward to, Hermione. I never expected to survive this war, and for awhile, I didn't want to. But now, you've given me something to live for, something to think about before I fall asleep at night."

Pulling back from him, Hermione gazed up into his fathomless black eyes and could see nothing but love and hope in them. His hand came up and his thumb brushed away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too Severus. And we will have a future. Together."

Neither one of them expected the night to end this way. As tired as they were, the two lovers spent the night talking about their future and the way they hoped the war would turn out. They feel asleep in each others arms, smiles on their lips, dreaming of the family they would have and the life they would build together.


End file.
